Who Framed The Annoying Orange?
OrangeandFriends' movie spoof on the Touchstone movie, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988). Cast *Roger Rabbit - Orange (Annoying Orange) *Eddie Valiant - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Baby Herman - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Judge Doom - Vector (Despicable Me) *Jessica Rabbit - Passion Fruit (Annoying Orange) *Dolores - Rapunzel (Tangled) *R.K. Maroon - Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Marvin Acme - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Mickey Mouse - Timothy Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Bugs Bunny - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales; with Larry the Cucumber as an extra) *Donald Duck - Evil!Martin (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Daffy Duck - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *Smart Weasel - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Greasy Weasel - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Stupid Weasel - Banzai (The Lion King) *Wheezy Weasel - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Psycho Weasel - Ed (The Lion King) *Dumbo - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Bongo the Gorilla - Ren (Ren and Stimpy; with Stimpy as an extra) *Yosemite Sam - Scooter (VeggieTales) *Tweety - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Goofy - Garfield *Benny the Cab - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Droopy - Nigel the Koala (The Wild) *Betty Boop - Mary Mouse (Cinderella) *Toon Judge Doom - Awful Alvin (LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Teddy Valiant - Human!Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Lt. Santino - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Shoes as Themselves *Mrs. Herman - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Minnie Mouse - Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Pinocchio - George Beard (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie; with Harold Hutchins as an extra) *Big Bad Wolf - Alex (Madagascar) *Porky Pig - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch; with Jumba as an extra) *Sylvester - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Woody Woodpecker - Chicken Little *Lena Hyena - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Tinker Bell - Scratte (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Director - Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Kids on Trolley - Peppa Pig, George Pig, and Danny Dog (Peppa Pig) *Angelo - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Octopus - Drix (Osmosis Jones) *Policemen on Motorcycles - Various Minions (Despicable Me) *Bullets - Various Pets (The Secret Life of Pets) *Toons - Various Characters Gallery He's orange.png|Orange as Roger Rabbit Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Eddie Valiant Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba as Baby Herman Vector despicable me-t2.jpg|Vector as Judge Doom Ao passionfruit 174x252.png|Passion Fruit as Jessica Rabbit Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Dolores Dru despicable me 3.png|Dru as R.K. Maroon Bob Parr in The Incredibles 2.jpg|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as Marvin Acme Timmy Brisby (Young).jpg|Timothy Brisby as Mickey Mouse Bob-the-tomato-the-pirates-who-dont-do-anything-a-veggietales-movie-82.8.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Bugs Bunny Larry the Cucumber in Jonah A VeggieTales Movie.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Bugs Bunny (Extra) Pikachu in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Pikachu as Dumbo JuniorSinging.png|Junior Asparagus as Tweety Garfield in Garfield Gets a Life.jpg|Garfield as Goofy Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Benny the Cab Nigel in The Wild.jpg|Nigel as Droopy Mary in Cinderella II- Dreams Come True.jpg|Mary Mouse as Betty Boop George-harold.png|George Beard and Harold Hutchins (Extra) as Pinocchio Alex the Lion as Snowbell.jpg|Alex as Big Bad Wolf PleakleyStitch2.jpg|Pleakley as Porky Pig Jumba Jookiba in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Jumba as Porky Pig (Extra) Imgarchie005.jpg|Archibald Asparagus as Sylvester Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6561.jpg|Chicken Little as Woody Woodpecker Hiro Hamada.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Angelo Mel and minions dm3.png|Various Minions as Policemen on Motorcycles Category:OrangeandFriends movie spoofs Category:OrangeandFriends Category:OrangeandFriends Disney Collection Category:OrangeandFriends Animation Collection Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs